The invention relates to a furniture unit wherein the front panel of a credenza pivots outwardly to form an L-shaped desk.
There are many applications where it is desirable to have a fully functioning desk located for convenient use but where a desk would be obtrusive or inconsistent with other decor when the desk is not in use. With the advent of the computer age, the desirability of a desk for a computer in the home has increased. Desks for computer applications frequently include pull out keyboard trays, shelves for printers, and other functional conveniences. Most conventional computer desks have a very functional, office-like appearance that is not completely compatible with home furnishings of the type found in a living room or the like. An object of the present invention is to provide a combination furniture unit that has the appearance and much of the function of a conventional credenza but which is convertible into a fully functioning L-shaped desk.